Jeremie's Wedding Day
by PurpleSatinRose
Summary: This is it. The day that all his dream's come true. But wait until you hear who he's marrying! Will have you LOLing all day! Mystery pairing One-Shot!


Jeremy nervously fingered his tie. It was radiant with tints of blues against his black tuxedo. The same glorious shade of sapphire was sprinkled around the church. Sapphire ribbons and balloons decorated the church, adding to the already happy feel.

A year ago, if you had asked Jeremy what he would feel like on his wedding day, he would have replied 'excited, joyful, ecstatic.' But as he stood waiting at the end of the aisle, his nerves had gotten the best of him, and he anxiously glanced at the church doors, before looking at his friends in the audience for comfort.

Odd smiled up at Jeremy and gave him a thumbs up. Odd glanced at his own fiancé and smiled at her. She was admiring the engagement ring that Odd had given her not too long ago. Several diamonds graced the silver band, glimmering in the soft glow of the church lights. Odd clasped her hand, causing her to look up at him, slightly startled.

The smile on Odd's face was all that she needed to bring a smile upon her own lips, and she turned happily gazing around the church.

"I hope our wedding is as spectacular as Jeremy's." She whispered.

Odd smiled. "Anything for you, my love."

Jeremy nervously let his eyes wonder over the audience again until they found a pair of chocolate ones staring back.

Ulrich smiled at Jeremy encouragingly. Ulrich's own wife did the same, silently praying that Jeremy wouldn't pee his pants like he did at her and Ulrich's wedding. Yumi then turned to Ulrich and smiled at him. Ulrich smiled back and gently kissed her.

Jeremy nervously glanced around, letting his eyes wonder over the faces of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Fan girls made up the bridesmaids, and fan boys made up the groomsmen. He questioned again why he and his fiancé had let fans of the show play such an important role in his wedding, but then he remembered the way the idea had made his love so happy, and quickly dismissed it from his thoughts.

He glanced at PurpleSatinRose who stood closest to him of the bridesmaids. She was smiling, her dirty blond hair pulled back in a messy bun, her signature purple rose made of satin glistening in her locks. Her sapphire eyes sparkled the same way her and all the other bridesmaids sapphire dresses did. She was the maid of honor, a personal request made by his fiancé.

Jeremy eyed his friends once again. William and Sissi waved to him from their seats near the back of the church. Yumi and Ulrich nodded at him from the middle. And Odd and Aelita smiled at him from the front.

Jeremy's eyes darted to the church doors as he heard them open. Everyone stood and turned to see the bride.

Gasps erupted through the church at the sight of the bride. Even with a veil covering her face, she looked beautiful. As soon as Jeremy's eyes met hers, all fears and sense of worry disappeared, replaced with sheer joy and love.

Two fan girls assisted the bride down the aisle. Each step brought the bride closer to Jeremy, closer to her soon to be husband. And when the distance between them was closed, Jeremy took her from the fan girls and the two of them turned to the justice of the piece.

"We're gathered here today to join Jeremy Belpois, with…"

Jeremy's heart fluttered as the justice of the piece said his fiancé's name.

The justice of the piece's speech carried on for what seemed like forever to Jeremy. But when it was finally Jeremy's turn to say 'I do' all time seemed to freeze.

Jeremy looked at his true love.

"I do."

The justice of the piece smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Jeremy lifted his love's veil. He smiled at her and slowly leaned in, before he pressed his lips to her screen.

"I now pronounce you man and computer!"

Everyone cheered as Jeremy walked down the aisle holding his computer. They tossed rice in the air as he entered the limo waiting outside. Everyone waved as the limo drove off into the sunset, 'just married' written on the rear window.


End file.
